


That Tangled Web (Is You and Me)

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their successful escape from Ultron, the Avengers stay at Clint's farm. Natasha recalls good memories of it and tells Clint what she thinks he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Tangled Web (Is You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty and fluffy drabble, set during the wood chopping scene (in the background).

Natasha had been standing in the porch for almost an hour, soaking herself in the quiet of the forest that currently surrounded them.

Everything was wrong, yet being there again felt so right.

She took a sip from her tea when the silence broke and she heard footsteps behind her. She recognized those steps anywhere.

Clint stood next to her, leaning his palms on the handrail. He noticed the over sized black and red plaid flannel on her. "Steve's?" he asked with a hint of a smile. She shrugged not holding back a smirk, the cup still close to her lips.

Clint sighed and stared at Tony and Steve chopping wood outside. "You're okay?" Clint asked innocently, meaning the wounds from the escape from Tony's.

Yet she felt like she could break at any moment.

No, nothing was okay.

She couldn't avoid this conversation, not now, now that they could be in terrible danger at any given time.

Worst case, things could remain untold.

"You shouldn't have protected me." She said dryly. Clint just stared at her with a worried frown. She took it as a sign to explain herself. "The other night, at Stark's" she continued looking down, cupping the mug between her hands. "You tried to protect me."

"Natasha..." "Clint! It's not about me, or us..."

"But, Nat, we're–"

"I wouldn't handle to lose you because of me." she blurted. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought it couldn't get worse, that it wouldn't get worse..." she admitted. Clint understood: Loki, Chitauris, the end of SHIELD, Hydra... and now Ultron tearing them apart.

"It was naive, wasn't it?" she looked at Clint, crying like the girl she had been when they had met. So bare and vulnerable.

"Believing that things would be okay, that we get to go home and go back to work as Level 7 agents..."

"Natasha..." Clint wrapped his arms around her and she allowed him to make her feel safe.

"Please, don't risk your life for me. Any time." she sobbed resting her cheek on his chest.

"Hey..." he grabbed her shoulders gently and made her look at him. "First, we are a team. We are not SHIELD spies anymore." he put her hair behind her ear, as she listened to him. "Natasha... you were my mission, and I made a different call." he stared into her eyes."My call was to protect you. And my mission is not over yet... and it never will." he whispered and she buried her face in his neck.

"Clint" she managed to say.

"We're not like Steve or Thor, or Banner... Not physically." he added. "But if I can protect you it's my choice to do it... I... I wouldn't handle to lose you either." he admitted now, rubbing her back into the hug.

She let it sink it for a few minutes, not breaking the hug.

"Come..." she pulled him by his hand and they sat on the porch bench, cuddled together. They were in this mission both, together, and yet not alone.

She stared at Steve and Tony still chopping wood. Then snuggled her face into Clint's chest, feeling much more safe.

"Remember the last time we were here?" she asked with a melancholic smile.

Clint smiled and she noticed.

They always cuddled in the bench, even if it was spring or summer.

"I had forgotten how quiet it is here..." she added allowing her body to relax and letting themselves soak into the quiet of the forest and the safety of the farm.

They remained there cuddling and sharing old memories, enjoying the quiet moments while they could, since they didn't know what could happen next.

All they could do now was wait, and hold on to their good memories.


End file.
